Change of heart
by Jcharn
Summary: This story is about harry going mad after dumbledores death and how he copes with it. This is my first story so please R&R.
1. The Start

It was terrible Dumbledore dying but worst of all for Harry Potter. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to him since his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. He can still remember that night when he watched his most trusted guardian killed by his now mortal enemy Severus Snape.

Harry has had loads on his mind since the school closed and he was returned to the Dursley's. Will the school re-open? Will they get a new Headmaster? Will he ever see the school again? All these questions he's sure will be answered in due course. He has received many letters from his best friends Hermione and Ron which he hasn't bothered writing back to. He hasn't been in the mood for anything. To help his mood he has had to put up with his terrible Aunty and Uncle, and of course his annoying cousin Dudley who is getting bigger and bigger both ways. He has now got into a habit of beating Harry up. Harry is hating every moment of the summer and he doesn't know what to do.

A month into the summer Harry starts changing in person. He starts fighting back at Dudley and starts ignoring the Dursleys completely. He goes to the library regularly and starts reading books on death. In the end he runs away from the Dursleys. On his first night he sleeps on a park bench. The next day he starts his hunt for Voldemort. But, for what purpose?

After a few days of searching and finding nothing Harry apparates to The Burrow. Here he can find peace and happiness. Is that what he wants though? When he arrives he walks in to good news. The school will be re-opening in two weeks with Professor Mcgonagoll as Headmistress.


	2. The Girl

They go back to school a few weeks later. All the mess from last years fight has been cleaned up. The school is spotless and not a fault to be seen. Harry is up in the dormitories looking over the school grounds. There is a mist over them and he can hardly see anything. Harry is thinking about what to do. He doesn't want to stay here but he has nowhere to go. He has gathered enough courage to ask Hermione out but he doesn't know if she will feel the same way. Harry hasn't ate much today and he is starting to get hungry. He didn't eat much at the start of year feast.

It isn't the same this year. Harry misses seeing the tall man with the long white beard sitting at the head of the hall in the middle of the teachers. Harry doesn't think he has much to live for now Dumbledore has gone. Hermione and Ron have tried several attempts to cheer him up but they have all failed. "C'mon Harry, what's wrong. You haven't been the same since we came back to school" says Ron

"I have some things on my mind OK, leave me alone," replies Harry and storms out of the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione look at each other like they don't know what they've done. Harry runs down the corridor towards the main hall. On the way he runs into the last person he would want to see on a day like this, Malfoy. Harry can't stop running and knocks Malfoy over. "Watch where you're going Potter," Malfoy shouts while getting to his feet.

"Sorry, you ok?" replies Harry

"Yes I'm fine. It's not like you to ask if I'm ok"

"I'm having a bad day" says Harry and runs off. Malfoy looks on in astonishment. Harry decides not to go to the Main hall and instead to go and see what Hermione is doing.

Harry heads back up to the Gryffindor common room where he finds Hermione sitting on her own with her head in a book. He goes and sits next to her and sees that she is reading a potions book. "You ok?" Harry asks in a soft voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" replies Hermione.

"Where's Ron"

"He went to bed about ten minutes ago"

"Do you know what?"

"What?"

"I really like you Hermione" She looks at him with a broad smile on her face. "I really like you to Harry" The next thing their lips are locked and they sit there kissing for about a minute. Hermione looks at Harry and puts her arms around him. They sit in the common room till about twelve o' clock talking. This makes Harry feel a lot better.

The next morning before breakfast when Harry wakes up he sits on the end of his bed thinking about Hermione and waiting for Ron to wake up so he can apologise for last night and tell him everything that happened. Ron finally wakes up and is happy at the news that Harry had to tell him. After Harry has finished his story they go to the common room to find Hermione waiting for them. She jumps up and gives Harry a kiss. "Sleep well?" She asks

"Yeah. I had a lovely sleep. I dreamt about you all night."

Hermione laughs. "Stop it Harry."

"What?" Harry gives Hermione a hug and they head down for breakfast.


	3. The Most Unlikely Friend

The next few weeks went smoothly. Harry getting on with his school work, and with Hermione and Ron in between. Harry still can't stop thinking about that night when he had to watch Dumbledore die and he couldn't do anything about it. A Hogsmeade weekend was coming up and Harry was looking forward to going. He wanted to go and compare Zonkos with Fred and Georges joke shop.

The day came and they headed for the gates. It was a hot sunny day so they will be walking to Hogsmeade. When they got there Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Three Broomsticks for a drink. Malfoy was in there. Surprisingly on his own. Ron and Hermione needed the toilet. "What's up with you? Why are you on your own," asked Harry.

"I've had enough of Crabbe and Goyle's stupidity so I told them to fuck off," replied Malfoy.

"I have to say I am starting to like you. Your attitude towards me has changed a lot."

"Well, thanks. I have been meaning to find new friends for a long time. Maybe I could start with you."

"Erm, ok then but don't let Ron or Hermione find out. I don't want to risk their friendship."

"Ok, I could try and get on their good side. Here they are."

Harry turned away from Malfoy and Ron and Hermione sat down next to him. "I wander why Malfoy is here on his own?" asked Hermione.

"Dunno." Said Harry.

They drank their drinks and they went to Zonkos.

When they went in it was empty. They had to check they where in the right shop. Where was everyone? The shop was usually packed when Hogwarts visited. They looked outside and noticed that most of the students where lying on the floor. The street was full of motionless bodies. It wasn't like that when they left The Thee Broomsticks. There were about 30 bodies on the floor. The rest where standing around in total shock. The teacher where starting to come and calm the students down and see to the injured ones. Hermione knew the stupefactus totus curse was used. It is a curse which stuns everyone within a five metre radius of the caster. It is a very quick and quiet spell. That's why the three didn't notice anything had happened. The teachers where healing all the stunned students.

After the incident in Hogsmeade everyone returned to the castle and Professor McGonagall was presented with her first proper incident to deal with. It will be hard to find the culprit since everyone who saw what happened has either forgotten or claims he was hooded.

Harry was wondering round the corridors on his own and he bumped into Malfoy near the Room of Requirement. "What are you up to." Shouts Harry in a manly voice.

Malfoy spins round to see who it is. "Phew, it's only you Harry. What do you think about the incident in Hogsmeade?"

"Dunno. It's got to be a death eater or Voldemort. But why would he be in Hogsmeade. He would have been after me."

"Yeah. I know nothing about any planned attack."

"So it wouldn't have been Voldemort then. What's it like working for Voldemort? Is he nice to the one's he likes?"

"It's ok, and yeah he's ok. He can sometimes lose his temper a bit."

"I wish I wasn't his enemy. It would be good to know the good side of him."

"I can't believe you have just said that. He is your sworn enemy. Anyway I'm going up to my common room. I will see you later."

"See you later. Bye."

Harry went to the Gryffindor common room thinking about the conversation he's just had with Malfoy. He doesn't know what's going through his head at the moment. What has he just said?


	4. The Decision

The next few days were bad for Harry. He started seeing Malfoy a lot and talking about Voldemort and the dark side. He wasn't seeing Hermione as much and she didn't like it. He had fallen out with Ron because he wouldn't back Ron up over something Ginny had done. His world was turning upside down as we know it and Harry could do nothing about it.

It was getting close to Christmas. It was a dark night and Harry and Hermione where sitting in the common room talking when Neville Longbottom ran in. He gathered his breath and said, "they're coming, they're coming for you Harry." He then pointed to the portrait and before anything else was said he collapsed. Harry and Hermione kissed and then ran towards the portrait leaving Neville in a heap on the ground. "You stay here and make sure Neville is alright," said Harry.

"Ok, be careful Harry," Said Hermione. They kissed and Harry ran through the portrait to see what the fuss was all about, most importantly who was coming to get him. He ran through the empty corridors towards the noise. It was a loud noise. Like he had heard on that dreadful night last year. When he got to the spot he stopped and stared. There were curses and hexes flying everywhere. It was like that night. There where bodies on the floor. Students, Teachers and wizards he didn't know. He looked at the people who were fighting and it was the Death Eaters again but with one addition to their team. He was standing in the middle of the corridor firing curses at every teacher and student who stood in his way. Harry went cold and reached for his wand.

The corridor was dark but the lights from the curses was lighting the place up. Harry aimed a crucio curse at the dark figure in the middle of the corridor. It missed and hit the man at his side. It was another of Harry's enemies. A man who he saw almost everyday until last year. Dumbledore put his trust in him and was betrayed. Harry has never trusted him. The two in the middle were heading for Harry. They weren't firing any spells at Harry though. They had bodies at their feet and all around them. When they got to Harry he poked his wand at them but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. "Hello Harry. Long time no see. It must have been nearly two years now." Said the first man.

"What do you want Tom. Why have you come here and you haven't tried to kill me yet," Replied Harry.

"I don't want to kill you tonight Harry. I have come to cause destruction in the school and to change you for the better."

"You can never change me," shouted Harry then suddenly Voldemort raised his wand and froze Harry. He fell but Snape caught him before he hit the ground. "Let's go. Get Draco, he has to be around here somewhere." Insisted Voldemort. The two men headed foe the main entrance. Just before they left they left the corridor they saw Draco hit a death eater with a hex. Voldemort froze Draco and picked him up. They carried the two boys out into the grounds. Snape laid Harry on the ground; Voldemort did the same with Malfoy. Voldemort unfroze the boys and Harry jumped up. "What do you want with me." Roared Harry.

"I have been monitoring you over the course of this year and I have heard that you would prefer to know me as friend than be enemies." Explained Voldemort.

"I did say that but I don't know if I want to after I saw what happened in there."

"Well, I had to get to you some way and they stood in my way. What would you have liked me to do? Stand there and let them kill me"

Harry looked at the ground then up to Voldemort. All eyes were on Harry. Malfoy didn't know what he wanted Harry to say. If Harry said he would go with Voldemort then he would have to as well. "Ok I will come with you. As long as I can come back here in a few weeks to clear some things up with my friends" said Harry with a dark look in his eyes. Malfoy didn't know what he was seeing. He had never seen Harry like this before. Voldemort and Snape smiled and nodded. "Ok, I will let you come back in a month. You will need some training in the dark arts. Me and you Harry will be great together." Replied Voldemort. After that the four headed for the gates. When they got outside Voldemort grabbed Harry and Snape grabbed Malfoy and they apparated.


End file.
